


One good night

by Zeffy



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeffy/pseuds/Zeffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a piece of fluff I wrote to fulfill my (unrealistic) wishes. The story is inspired by "Another Reunion" by Ohgress and "The One for Valentine's Day" Ending by Laure001.</p>
<p>Peter Quinn should not suffer any more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One good night

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic.

Carrie was extremely busy all day. She had to make some arrangements – find a new apartment for her and Frannie, finally take all her stuff from Jonas, put some things to the storage, take other things to her new place near the hospital, find a daycare and so on – the to-do list seemed to be endless. She decided not to look for a new job for some time, let things settle down. Early morning next day she had a flight to D.C. to pick up Frannie and bring her back to Germany.  
  
The last thing for the day was to visit Quinn. He wasn’t doing great, not that it was unexpected, but deep inside she hoped one day he just woke up and be his usual self. Well, it didn’t happen so far. He was awake for some time, but never truly present. When he wasn’t asleep, he looked around, not focusing on anything, not showing any noticeable sign of recognition. Doctors were cautiously optimistic though, apparently they were surprised he made it out of the coma. His body regained normal function, but his brain needed time to adapt. Sometimes she thought she saw glimpses of awareness in his eyes. She hoped he’s there and can hear her. She tried to assure she’s there for him, waiting by his side, that she needed him. Those were good days, they gave hope.  
  
She decided to stop for a while, be present at the moment, not running, not changing anything. She needed a break. She was over Jonas, surprisingly, sometimes life just picks you up from a familiar spot and puts you elsewhere, so you can’t even believe you were in another place just a couple of weeks ago. You seem to be the same, but everything around you looks different. You feel different. Well, that’s what happened. Of course, she’d been through some horrible shit, and when she returned, it was like she returned to some other universe, where everything was the same but different. Jonas was no longer an issue. Like all this story wasn’t about her, but about some other person, her fake twin, who had only a half of her real personality, the most convenient, accepted by others. This person was living with Jonas, was loving him, was loved by him, but it was not real Carrie. And she felt bad for her, really, she was sorry her attempt to have normalcy failed, but she now knew it was defined from the very beginning. Actually, their ugly breakup with Jonas helped her to find the abandoned part of herself, to reconnect with it, to acquire, to accept it all. She is what she is, she has no right to betray herself in some doubtful attempt to be good enough for someone else. She knew better this time.  
  
Then was the letter. Carrie couldn’t be sure he felt the same after more than 2.5 years, but for the moment, for now it didn’t matter. He just wished he was ok. The other things can be figured out. She can convince him life is worth living, she’d give him everything she can - no matter if he wanted her or not – she was his friend. She owed this to him, owed this to herself. She didn’t want to make any mistakes, this time she had no right for this. Her late attempt to make things right.  
  
So, Carrie couldn’t leave Germany without saying goodbye to Quinn, even though she was going to return a few days later. In this fucked-up life, everything can happen, you never know..  
  
It was really late when she arrived to the hospital. Carrie slept silently past the nurses post, through empty half-dark corridors and halls, to Quinn’s room. Sure enough he was asleep. Shit. She didn’t want to disturb him, but she couldn’t leave without a word, without any attempt to explain she’s not leaving for good. She had no idea if he registered her presence at all, but no way she could let him think she’s gone. After all, she came here every day for a long time, if he could notice this, he’d certainly notice her absence for a week or so. It was impossible to leave him like this.  
  
Her bag was packed, she brought it with her in a rental car, so she could go to the airport straight from the hospital, no problem. She sat in the chair for a while. slowly her exhaustion started to overtake, she needed to get some sleep but she also needed to be sure she won’t miss him awake. The hospital bed was narrow, but after all she won’t occupy much space. Carrie took off her shoes and lay carefully on the side, under the cover, stretching her body next to his, her forehead pressed to his upper arm, her hand on his chest. She felt comfortable and relaxed. His warm skin smelled good, he was so close, for the moment it was enough. Drifting off to sleep, she thought it wasn’t a good idea to crawl into one’s bed while the person is not quite conscious, but what the hell. She hoped he wouldn’t mind.  
  
***  
  
He opened his eyes. Few moments passed while he was taking in the world around. Windows opened, he can see the dark night sky, feel cool fresh air from the outside. White ceiling, smell of medicine and sanitizer. Hospital. Another moment, and he remembered why he was there. Yeah, nothing good about that. Apparently it wasn’t the first time he woke up, but memories were blurry. He could recall parts of previous days, medical staff bustling around, tests, exercises, questions, fragments of conversations.. good thing it’s all quiet now, he can focus. Whatever. He is alive. He isn’t in pain. His body seems to be fine, his mind probably too, more or less. He could feel his muscles stiff from the lack of movement. He stretched – it was good - and wanted to sit up.  
  
And then he realized – she was there. Lying in his hospital bed.. Her warm hand. Her golden hair. Her steady breath on his skin. He needed some time to process this.  
  
He turned to face her. He needed to touch her, just to make sure she was real. He gently removed her hair from her cheek. She was here, with him. He looked at her surprised, smiling. Maybe it was a dream, but definitely a good one.  
  
He remembered from previous days she was present almost constantly. Talked to him, held his hand, ran her fingers through his hair, asked him something, he didn’t know what. Maybe it wasn’t a dream after all?  
  
As if she felt his gaze, Carrie opened her eyes.  
  
\- Hey, - he said.  
  
\- Quinn? Oh God. You are awake.  
  
Tears appeared in her eyes. He reached out to wipe them, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him, still in disbelief, covering his hand with hers. He put his arms around her pulling her closer, stroking her back.  
  
\- Good to see you, – he whispered in her ear, she couldn’t see his smile but heard it in his voice. His breath tickling her ear and neck, and she felt his lips touching her earlobe while he was whispering.  
  
\- You are here. Thank God, you are here, – the relief in her voice quickly turned into concern, she pulled away to see his face. - How are you feeling? I should call your doctor now! Are you alright?  
  
\- Yeah I’m fine. - He knew it wasn’t enough to appease her, sure she was still looking at him, worried. – No pain. Some memory problems I guess.. But I’m ok. Don’t call anyone. Stay with me. Just be here.  
  
And finally she could let the worries go, she hadn’t felt so relieved and peaceful for weeks, even months. Something that was constantly clenching her heart at last loosened its grip. She was breathing freely now, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
\- I was so worried. I thought.. I’m so sorry.. Do you know what happened?  
  
\- I.. I remember that part. How long am I here?  
  
\- 10 weeks or so.  
  
He was silent for a while, processing the information. So many questions, but.. this could wait, for the moment all that mattered was right in front of him. They lay like this, foreheads touching, in the darkness, taking each other in, like nothing in the world outside ever exist. It was so natural - feeling the proximity, sharing the warmth. Part of him still did not believe it was happening. She was here. She cared. Suddenly he felt so oddly – unexpectedly - happy to be here, to be alive. He spoke, teasing, with a grin:  
  
\- And you were here all the time. You must really like me.  
  
\- What if I say I love you? – Carrie obviously knew the game too.  
  
This… took him by surprise. It took him a while to regain his composure. He was looking at her unable to say a word, just trying his best not to lose it, while Carrie shamelessly enjoyed the obtained effect with a cheerful smile.  
  
She moved closer, caressing the back of his neck, running fingers through his hair.  
  
\- Shit Quinn I don’t believe that! You are back.  
  
\- I am. And, for the record, I love you too, Carrie.  
  
\- I know!  
  
\- Oh really? So self-assured, aren’t you?  
  
Her smile was bright and radiant. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen this expression on her face.  
  
He reached out to kiss her, just a soft touch of his lips on hers, very light at first, then it deepened, affectionate and sweet. His tongue tipped her lips gently and she responded in the same way. The way she returned the kiss eagerly, fervently, made him feel he was.. needed. Not so hard to believe that she loves him when she kisses him like that! He held her close, brushing her back, her nape, her soft hair, lingering, not letting go even for a second. She tasted so sweet. He’d never let her go if that was possible.  
  
It lasted for a while. Neither of them wanted to, but at some point they had to stop to catch their breath.  
  
\- I missed you, Quinn.  
  
She looked so happy and relieved. And beautiful, as always.  
  
\- I know, I missed you too, Carrie. Thank you for not giving up on me.  
  
As much as he didn’t want their precious moments to end, he was weak and completely exhausted by emotions of the night. She noticed that.  
  
\- Hey, – she said, - I must leave in a few hours. I’m flying home to bring Frannie here, but we’ll return very soon. Are you gonna be okay?  
  
\- Sure. I’ll be right here. I’ll wait for you, – he said softly, smiling at her. - Don’t worry. We’ll start where we left off.  
  
She kissed him softly and said: “Let’s sleep for a while. I guess you need that, and I do too”  
  
She turned to her side and he hugged her from behind, pressing his body against hers, his nose in her hair, comforted by her presence, her sweet scent and warmth.  
  
Finally, after all he went through, after he nearly died, he had it – his second chance at life, a fresh start. Maybe – hopefully – life with Carrie, if she wanted to. He could see – no doubt, it hadn’t been only guilt or pity from her side, and it felt so good to know – that she loved him.  
  
\- Night, Carrie, – he whispered and pressed his lips gently behind her ear.  
  
\- Night, Quinn. After a moment of silence, she whispered: “I’m so happy”.  
  
Few minutes later they both were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes:  
> 1) I'm sorry!  
> 2) I'd be grateful if you tell me.


End file.
